xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Ye Dao
Ye Dao was the previous emperor of the Ancient Clan's Dao Country before he was killed by Wang Lin and replaced with Luo Chen. As Emperor, he has absolute control over the members of the Dao Clan which surpasses even that of his uncle Xuan Luo. Background Before he became the emperor, Ye Dao would frequently visit the former Emperor Ye Wei and slowly gain her favor. This along with Xuan Luo being his uncle, would make his chances at becoming the next Emperor of the Dao Clan much higher. When Wang Lin goes through the God, Devil, and Demon tribulations back in the Cave World and receives the Ancient Ancestor's soul blood he becomes extremely displeased. After hearing that his uncle Xuan Luo was going to make Wang Lin his disciple, his displeasure shifts to extreme jealousy. This was because despite being his nephew, Xuan Luo never accepted his request to make him his disciple. He then swears in his heart that if Wang Lin should ever came to the Dao Country, he would make him bow before him and use his status to suppress him regardless of whatever acknowledgement he may have received from his uncle or the Ancient Ancestor. With the help of the Ancient Dao Imperial Teacher, he acquires Li Muwan's soul and plants it within a member of the Shi Clan known as Song Zhi. He intended to marry her and use Li Muwan as a hostage to control Wang Lin and use his power to become the emperor of the entire Ancient Clan. When Wang Lin arrives in the Dao Country with Xuan Luo, he assesses his will by being overbearing and demanding him to kneel before him. This does not work as well as he intends and he decides that using Li Muwan as a bargaining chip was now an absolute necessity. Formally declaring Song Zhi as his empress, he invites the entire Ancient Clan to his wedding, including Wang Lin and Xuan Luo. Wang Lin attends the wedding briefly, only as a formality and to give Ye Dao Xuan Luo's wedding gift. However, Wang Lin quickly returns when he discovers Li Muwan's soul inside Song Zhi and swears to kill him for his treachery. Massacring all of the Dao Country's strongest forces Wang Lin corners him. He threatens Wang Lin that he has the protection of Grand Empyrean Gu Dao, but this does not faze him. Desperate, he activates a treasure given to him by Gu Dao that tethers his life to Song Zhi's. He then orders the entire Ancient Dao to turn against Wang Lin, but his orders fell on deaf ears when Wang Lin releases the aura of the Ancient Ancestor and summons his hand, which dispels the curse put on Li Muwan's soul. In his last moments of life he cries desperately for someone to help him (Ye Wei hesitates, but allows Wang Lin to kill him) and is crushed by the Ancient Ancestor's hand created by Wang Lin. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ancient Clan Category:Deceased Category:Immortal Astral Continent Category:Empyrean Exalt